


Someone's Crabby

by TheGayestCat (NanamiYukari)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chub! Karkat, Chubby Karkat, Daddy Kink, FTM Karkat, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Nook Eating, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Karkat, nooks and bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYukari/pseuds/TheGayestCat
Summary: While Dave is on the roof, Karkat is enjoying his alone time. Unfortunately, he forgot Dave would eventually come back inside. And these walls aren't sound proof, and this little troll isn't quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough bdsm or daddy kink homestuck fanfictions so happy birthday enjoy my kinks
> 
> If ya go look at ddeeric's art on tumblr thats basically headcannon Karkat for this so shrug also Karkat is v v smol like myself so trust me these positions are possible my dears

Dave was just getting back inside while sitting on the roof and looking around at the surroundings on the meteor, see if there was anything new. He ended up going back inside, but was suddenly concerned when he heard a low growl from your ‘sleeping quarter’ it slowly turned into what was almost a pained whimper.  
Were you hurt? Were you fighting? Were you okay? All the thoughts lead him closer and closer to your door.  
Eventually the pained whimpers became more high pitched and closer together, and this is what lead Dave to bust in, and standing in your doorway panicked.  
It wasn’t exactly your favorite situation - you laying on your bed with your pants off, shirt held up with your dull teeth exposing your chubby tummy, and your hand between your wet thighs with your back arched. You were in such shock you couldn’t even move your fingers from your nook.  
You couldn’t quite tell what his reaction was with his shades covering most of his face - that fucking douchebag. You clamped your legs together and pulled your shirt down over your squirming bulge. You struggled to form words and you could feel your face heating up.  
“You uh… you’re hot.” Dave said casually. You gave him a low growl and bared your dull teeth.  
“And you’re a douchebag.” You snapped.  
“Someone’s crabby.” He said smirking and walking towards your bed.  
“You just walked in on me-!” You said cutting yourself off.  
“You haven’t told me to leave though.” He said with that stupid smirk you HATE. “Karkat, I know you’re flushed for me.” He said leaning on the bed.  
“You fucking wish you narcissistic asshole.” You said rolling your eyes and scooting away.  
“Aw come on Karkles. You don’t want me helping you out there?” He asked. You bit your lip. You were flushed for him, and right now with the chance, you’re really considering it. However it was Strider, you never know what his intentions are. “What if doing this means we become like… a quadrant?” He asked crawling onto the bed. You bit down on your lip harder. Were you seriously considering this? The feeling in your nook and the fluid dripping from your bulge said yes. He took off his cape and flung it on the ground. “Come on KittyKat, spread those legs and let Daddy Dave see.” He said in a seductive voice that made you almost legitimately melt. He crawled closer, and leaned over you. His face was dangerously close to yours and pursed his lips a little hinting at what he wanted. You leaned forward a little, just barely brushing your lips. He grabbed one if your horns, pulling you into a rough kiss. He hungrily kissed you and you whined and tried to give back just as much force. Dave was dominant though, and oh my you, he’s in between your thighs now! You want to just push your bulge against him and let him take you. Suddenly he stops and his eyes move to your shirt. He pulls off his own, and you bit down on your lip at the sight of his bare chest. You sit up and pull off your shirt, your small chest giving a bit of a bounce. Dave looks at you confused. It’s not like you had much fat there but it was a noticeable amount. Rose once said it looked like what humans refer to as a ‘b’ or ‘c cup’... you assume it is some sort of measuring system with their english alphabet.  
“What?” You asked. He reaches out and traces your chest with his thumb.  
“You have tits.” He said a little shocked.  
“Well yeah i mean some trolls have them some don’t. Doesn’t mean much.” You explain shrugging. He nods and his thumb grazes your bud and your breath hitches a little. His touch sends thousands of bolts through you, and it makes you crave more. You weren’t quite sure what to expect from a human, but at this point you didn’t really care. You pulled off his shades and pulled his face forward.  
“Dave. I need you to shut your fucking mouth and just take me.” You say and buck your hips against his. The smirk found it’s way back on his face, and he gave a teasing laugh.  
“I tease. Until my prey is begging and squirming under my fingers.” He said and moved his lips to your neck and kissed, and kissed, down all the way to your chest. He took your bud in his mouth and sucked while lightly biting down. Your fingers found their way to his hair and you let out a breathy moan. You give his hair a gentle tug and receive a growl from him. You felt a hand brush up against your bulge and you leaned into the touch and let out a louder moan this time.  
“Dave…” you mutter his name and rolled your hips against him.  
“Call me daddy.” He said smirking and sitting up to take off his pants. You rolled your eyes, and watched as he pulled off his pants and undergarments with them. He seemed to only have a bulge but more stiff like and some sort of… skin sack attached to it? It’s not like it was a turn off though, if anything it was intimidating. It was big, much bigger than anything you’ve had inside your body before.  
“What? Never seen a human naked before?” He asked smirking and raising a blonde brow. You reached out and touched it, wrapping your hands around it. He closed his eyes and groaned. It was hard, but a little- well really weird too. You watched in fascination and gave a testy stroke. He moaned softly - and damn you could listen to his moan forever…  
He grabbed your wrists suddenly and pinned them down beside your waist. He smirked and winked, and next thing you knew, his head was right between your thighs which seemed very unsanitary. Once you felt his skillful tongue run across your wet slit, you didn’t even care anymore.  
He let go of your wrists and took your bulge in his hand and rubbed his thumb along the underside. You shuttered and moaned loudly.  
“Dave….” you let his name slip from your lips and you felt his tongue slip into your ‘cunt’, as you’ve heard humans refer to your nook as.  
“Call me daddy, Karkitty.” He said and suddenly slapped your thigh. You gasped at the sudden stinging pain. You admit, you didn’t hate it.  
“Okay, will that make you let me release my genetic material already?” You asked giving a little smile with it.  
“Cute...but no. Not yet.” He said and slipped two fingers inside you.  
“Dave!” You gasped when they entered your body. He didn’t moved his fingers, so you rocked your hips on them a little. “Please… please…” you moaned rocking your hips faster on his fingers.  
“Please what?” He asked smirking and suddenly curled them, hitting your sweet spot.  
“Daddy! Please fuck me god dammit!” You said moaning.  
“Shhh, what if someone hears you?” He asked smirking and picked up one of your small stuffed animals and said, “Put this in your mouth.”  
“W-Why?” you asked and bit your lip.  
“To keep you quiet.” You reluctantly opened your mouth, allowing him to place the small plush in your mouth. You growled and he gave you a smirk, “Sit up and turn around.” You groaned in disapproval but turned around slowly. You felt the bed shift as he got up and then crawled back. “Hands behind your back.” You would ask why, but you could only let out a muffled protest while he grabbed your forearms and tied them together behind your back with what you assumed was some kind of rope. He leaned you back, having you sitting on his lap. He spread your thighs apart and your bulge instinctively covered up your nook. You could hear him let out a small huff and he nuzzled into the crook of your neck. He stroked your bulge and your thighs started to shake again. You let out a muffled moan and he took his human bulge and rubbed it against your slit. You whined and bucked your hips, tilting your head back.  
Suddenly there was a significant pain that almost felt like a ripping of your nook. You squirmed and looked down and saw him slowly pushing himself into you. You took heavy breaths and he moaned softly into your ear and nibbled on the rim of your long troll ears making them twitch. He gave a thrust and you let out a loud muffled moan. He pulled back and pushed back in, gaining the same reaction as before. He started moving like that repetitively, each time causing your breathing to get heavier and heavier, faster and faster. The pulsing in your bulge was getting stronger and stronger, and the red fluid from you was every where at this point. You felt like a stuffed crab, but in a good way. A very good way. He kissed at your neck and moaned in between. You felt his dull human teeth biting down on your neck. He slowed down and took the stuffie out of your mouth, kissing you softly. You panted and moaned softly.  
“Dave…” You whined and he brushed your messy bangs out of your face and kissed you again. His mouth devoured yours and you felt his tongue slip into your mouth and you whined as his tongue stroked yours.  
He grabbed your hips and moved you onto your hands and knees, on his knees behind you, slowly thrusting in and out of your tight hole as you let out shaky breaths. “Fuck… D-Daddy…” you moaned out and pushed your hips back against Dave’s which each thrust given. Dave picked up pace a little and your nook tightened in response.  
“Go on baby, tell daddy what you want.” He whispered in your ear and you shuttered.  
“Please, please fuck my wet, fat, nook faster, harder, please, please, fuck~!” The words fell from your lips before you could even stop yourself. You were so lost in lust and the euphoria that you didn’t even care and let everything go. “Please, I want your human bulge deep instead me. Please daddy, I want your genetic material inside me..” You moaned out. You knew it would make a mess but that was a problem for future you to deal with. He picked up his pace greatly and he was slamming his cock into your seedflap in your nook and you started to literally scream. Jegus, if someone hears you will be dead. “Yes, just like that! Hah, ngh..” You moaned and yelled out. You came closer and closer to your release and you tried to tell him as your bulge tensed and your nook tightened one last time before releasing the clearish red fluid from your nook and bulge. Dave let out a low moan and he as deep as he could before you felt a warm fluid shoot out of his cock. You whined at the warm sensation, your nook practically milking him of his seed. Once you came down from the orgasm, you helped him pull out. You panted and groaned, pulled away and laying down on the stained sheets. Your nook ached and you would probably have trouble walking tomorrow. Dave finally came down of his sex high and joined you in laying down.  
"They so fucking heard us." You mumbled under your breath.  
“So worth it.” He said smirking and pulling you into a snuggle. You nuzzled back and sighed softly, feeling the drowsiness set in. You were soon lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and soft breathing against you.

 


End file.
